


Testify

by Indabayou



Series: Bloodswap 'verse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indabayou/pseuds/Indabayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Purple blooded Signless reflects as he speaks to his people. In the distant future, Karkat goes on a rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testify

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat's bit was mainly just a fun little challenge for myself to edit part of Gamzee's sober speech, and I think it turned out well. Since I added that though, I had to leave out Signless's slam poetry, which I will be uploading later as a separate fic in the series. 
> 
> special thanks to http://dreamwidthbubble.dreamwidth.org since this was my entry for today's fanfic-friday!
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

The Signless stood before his gathering- trolls of all colors standing together in harmony. Not to fight or belittle, but to listen. Like a living rainbow. Beautiful. No, more than beautiful, he thought with a sharp grin, it was a miracle. 

"Brothers, sisters and all you in-between, hear me now. Alternia is in an ill state of the worst kind. These fools have been poisoning our minds with hate and turning us against our own. And you are all my own," he said, scanning the crowd. "You motherfuckers are my rainbow brigade, and I'll be damned if I let any of your beautiful colors be dulled any longer." 

The crowd cheered and clapped, some stood with teary glance nuggets, and still some looked unsure. But that was okay, he would win them over eventually. He had the heavens on his side.

The Messiahs had led him here to spread the mirthful word. Every step of the way, they'd guided him. When he was lost and scared, too young to survive alone after his lusus met its early death, who was it that found him but his Dear Mama, with her miraculous lime blood and soothing touch. And how would she have stayed alive to find him unless the Messiahs were watching over her too? Miracles, true and surely as he did breathe. 

She raised him well. He had never fallen to a highblood rage with her around, and learned tolerance and love under her care even while hiding from those who would kill her without mercy. And she never laughed when he told her the dreams the mirthful ones had shared with him. A place where no one had to run anymore; a place where every color could be shown and celebrated in peace. She even went with him when he decided to bring his knowledge to the people who still suffered. He abandoned his sign that very day. 

Let him be signless, he said, so that he may be his own troll. Let him suffer, he said, for who was he to escape perdition others would face just because their color was warmer? Let him love all of them, and just see who would try to stop him! 

 

***

Terezi was scared. They all knew Karkat was far from stable, but this was insane. Still, she tried to keep calm- an heiress must always keep a clear head under pressure. Oh god, how could everything have gone so wrong? It had been a game, just a little game! But now people were dying. She struggled to keep her eyes on Vriska, who was still bleeding yellow all over the floor (she couldn't deny the reality of the scene in front of her no matter how much she wanted to), and the husktop where Karkat was still ranting about his...destiny. 

CG: i've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this shit.  
CG: BEEN MOTHERFUCKIN SLAUGHTERING THE WICKED IGNORANCE, BRO.  
CG: all up in lifelong denial about my calling.  
CG: AS A DESCENDANT OF THE SIGNLESS MOTHERFUCKING SUFFERER.  
CG: i have hated myself for long enough, guilt stewing like the raw sewage that ampora wallows in.  
CG: I WAS THE BIGGEST DOUCHE ON ALL MOTHERFUCKING ALTERNIA.  
CG: but you know what?  
CG: SO WAS EVERYONE ELSE  
CG: you are no better than us, sister.  
CG: YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN MOTHERFUCKIN ANYBODY.  
CG: honk.  
CG: FUCK.  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: PL34S3 NO  
CG: and i'm the only one, so i finally motherfuckin understand.  
CG: I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTAND ON TO WHO THE GRUBFUCKING DISGRACEFUL MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE, THOSE PIECES OF SHIT.  
CG: they were always both me. 8:o)  
CG: AND ALSO MOTHERFUCKING ME. Do:B  
CG: and now.  
CG: AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW.  
CG: i am going to motherfucking protect all you motherfuckers.  
GC: W41T, WH4T :?  
CG: DID I STUTTER YOUR *MAJESTY*?  
CG: i'm putting a stop to all this hoofbeastshit.  
CG: I AM GOING TO FUCKING PROTECT ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS.  
CG: and make real the pictures of harmony my stupid ancestor dreamed of.  
CG: FROM YOUR BLOODPUSHERS WILL DRIP MY LOVE. EVERY ORIFICE WILL BE MOTHERFUCKING DRENCHED WITH THE WARMEST FUCKING FEELINGS OF FRIENDSHIP.  
CG: the old world and its hate will be crushed to stardust so help me god and if any of you resist i will pap you within an inch of your wretched lives.  
CG: WELCOME TO THE MIRTHFUL CIRCUS, SISTER.  
CG: honk.  
CG: HONK.  
CG: honk.  
CG: FUUUUUUUUUCK.  


 

contagiousGospel[CG] ceased trolling genteelCerebrator[GC]

Oh. Well alright then.


End file.
